The long term objective of this research is to identify the relationship among nutrition, psychological processes, immunity, and health in the elderly African American population. Specific aims of this project are: 1) to assess immunological function (lymphocyte proliferation response and antibody response) in a sample of 180 elderly African Americans; 2) to relate these indicators of immunocompetence to objective biological indicators (anthropomorphic measures, nutritional status, medical examination), and to subjective measures (self-assessed health) of health status; 3) to assess possible antecedent determinants of these factors including: a) nutritional intake, nutritional status reflected in blood measures, and alcohol intake, b) psychological status, such as self- assessed health, feelings of vigor and absence of depression, sense of control of life events and involvement in what are perceived to be meaningful activities of daily life; 4) to characterize and assess the adequacy of dietary intake and nutritional status in this urban African American population; 5) to assess the effects of two biological interventions: a year-long program of dietary supplementation (multi- vitamin & mineral supplement) and an influenza inoculation, on levels of the antioxidant vitamins, iron and zinc in blood; 6) to assess the effects of these year-long interventions on two sets of immune measures, i.e., lymphocyte proliferation and antibody production to influenza inoculation and Keyhole Limpet Hemocyanin, and the relationship of the immune changes to levels of vitamins, iron and zinc in blood; 7) in collaboration with other participating projects, to examine the efficacy of two culturally sensitive interventions on adherence to both biological interventions, i.e., to take flu shots and year-long daily use of nutrient supplements; 8) in collaboration with the core project, to examine the effects of the interventions on health status (mortality & morbidity) over the full 3 years of the project.